


Back To The Start Again

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Coldwave Week 2017 [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Earth-38, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Earth One's Mick is without a Leonard, Earth 38's Leonard is without a Mick.Day 7: Free Day





	Back To The Start Again

Before Kara left Earth One, she invited Mick out for breakfast. He might have seemed a little gruff when she first met Mick but she found herself liking the older man. She had seen the way he looked when they mentioned his partner’s death and Kara thought he could use a little cheering up. Thankfully, it seemed as though IHOPs and Funny Face pancakes were universal.

“Hey skirt,” Mick said, as he sat down across from her.

“Please, call me Kara.”

“So is there something you want?”

“Can’t a girl want breakfast with a friend?” Kara asked.

“I don’t really have that many friends. I just have Lisa now that Len is gone,” Mick said as he took a flask from his coat pocket. 

“Len was your partner?”

“People just think that he was my partner in crime but he was more than that,” he said. Fuck, I don’t even know why I’m tell you this but what hell, you’ll be going back to your Earth soon and I don’t exactly have anyone else that I can talk to about this. The truth is Leonard Snart was my husband and he died saving my life. There isn’t a day that I don’t miss the bastard.”

“I’m sorry…”

“I don’t need your pity,” Mick said as he stood up.

After throwing some cash on the table, Mick left the IHOP and Kara behind. Watching him leave, Kara sighed. Although she didn’t know Mick very well, there was a part of Kara that wanted to help him out. She had seen the way the other Legends had treated him and she had to wonder why he wanted to be aboard the Waverider. Mick might have been a criminal but to Kara, he was just as much of a hero as everyone else she had met during her stay on Earth One. 

There had be something that Kara could do for Mick. The pain in his voice when he talked about Leonard, broke her heart. Unfortunately, she couldn’t stay on Earth One any longer — she had her own Earth to protect. Before she left, however, Cisco gave her a communications device. With it, she could contact Earth One anytime she wanted. She couldn’t help but hope that she would able to get in touch with Mick as well.

Three days later, Kara decided to give the device Cisco gave her a try. When Gideon first told Mick about his call from Kara he didn’t want to answer. Yet like before Mick didn’t have anyone else to talk to. Kara seemed to be the only other person besides Lisa who gave a shit about him. So over the next couple of weeks, the two talked whenever they had the time. Although there was a part of Mick that knew he needed to leaved the Waverider and talk to his own therapist, telling Kara about Leonard helped. Still, talking about his husband made Mick wish that he had told Leonard that he loved him one last time.

Kara had been talking to Mick on and off for a month when she deviated from her normal path to get a cup of coffee. After entering the small coffeehouse, her eyes widened in surprise when she saw who owned the shop. There helping customers was Leonard Snart without a Mick by his side. Once she had ordered her coffee, Kara sat and watched — wondering if this Leonard’s Mick was back home. Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long to find out.

After a college student had come to replace Leonard, she stealthily (or at least she thought she was) followed him down the streets of National City. Kara paused for a moment when she realized that he was going into a cemetery. Not wanting to him inside the gates, Kara just knew that this Leonard’s Mick was gone. She about to leave when a voice asked, “Why have you been following me?”

Cursing her loud heels, Kara knew she had to tell the truth — even if it meant that somebody else knew that she was Supergirl. Once she was done with her story (if she wanted to be honest with herself, Mick’s story), Leonard looked at her and scrutinized Kara for a moment before nodding his head. He proceeded to tell her about his Mick. When he was finished, Leonard made a decision. His Mick had been gone for three years, maybe it was time for him to move on.

“I want to meet him; I want to met your Mick.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Kara promised.

“By the way your disguise is not a very good one,” Leonard said before walking away.

That night, Kara told Mick about Earth 38’s Leonard and how he had lost his Mick to a fire while he was out on a call. He was without a Leonard and Earth 38’s Leonard was without a Mick — it made him wonder about the possibilities. Mick knew he wasn’t happy on the Waverider but he wasn’t like this Leonard’s Mick just like this Leonard wasn’t like his. Still there was a part of him that wanted to take a chance.

“He would like to meet you.”

“Let me just blow this popsicle stand and I will be there as soon as I can.”

It took about an hour for Mick to steal the jump ship and get back to Earth. It took another two hours for him to convince Cisco that he had to get to Earth 38. Once there, Mick decided to not only make a new life for himself but it would take his time with this Leonard. Thankfully, Kara had already gotten him a job at Department of Extra-Normal Operations. Now, he just had to meet this Earth’s Leonard.

A very nervous Mick approached the coffeehouse in the outfit Kara picked out for him. Taking a deep breath he entered the store. As soon as he walked, he saw Leonard behind the counter. The Leonard of Earth 38 still had his curly greying brown hair instead of shaving it. Mick stared at him for a moment before Leonard looked up and noticed him. After letting one of his employee take over for him, Leonard approached Mick and looked at him in wonder.

“You look just like him.”

“You still have your curls, my Leonard shaved them as soon as he got out of juvie. Look, I’m not your Mick and I’ll never be anything like him but I would like to get know you even if we end up being friends.”

“I would like that.”

Two years later, Mick still hasn’t gone back to Earth One. As for Mick and Leonard, well they are currently planning their wedding in which Kara was going to be Mick’s Best Woman.


End file.
